the39cluesmessageboardfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ReadingLavender9/You asked, and well ...
So a lot you have been asking about coding and to be honest, I'm definitely not great at it ... Really not. Just no. But since a lot of you have been wanting to know how to add a message wall greeting like the one on my wall , here's kind of how to create it. The first thing you will need to do is create a page on the wiki, so go ahead and click on it, but name it Message Wall Greeting: ReadingLavender9 (or whatever you agent name is). Don't worry - this page can only be acessible to people with the link, so it won't be viewed on Wiki Activity. Afterwards, you will want to click edit, but go into SOURCE - it's right above the MORE button and next to VISUAL, so click! This enables you to work with HTML and coding, so brace yourselves! :D Your screen should now look like this: Now, you can begin to build your greeting! The actual building Before you actually begin to build, remember these few things: 1. Brackets must always always always be closed 2. Everything is coded in American English, so colour becomes color etc. 3. This is your own message, so feel free to tinker and change it as much as you want so it suits you 4. It won't always turn out great, believe me. Now, let's begin! (NOTE: THE FOLLOWING DOTS BEHIND THE BRACKETS ARE SO THAT IT WON'T ACTUALLY TURN INTO ANYTHING. PLEASE DELETE THEM WHEN YOU'RE CODING) 1. Start off your code with . . '''The padding is to sort of "move" the words away from the border itself; without the padding, my greeting would look like this: See? Different. Tinker it if you want, or leave it out. Anyway, the .border-radius:25px" (it's also worth noting at this point that the quotation marks follow the same rules as the brackets, so .<"sdfghjk"> works) is to make the edges of my greeting curved. Again, feel free to leave this out. 4. .. It centres the whole thing. Need I say more? 5. If you look closely at my greeting, it's got a title and a main body. Now comes the title bit. .<.font size="3" face="calibri" color="yellow">Welcome to the Moffat-filled world of Jane!' Font size determines what size you want your font to be, font face determines what font you want it to be written in, font colour determines what colour you want your test to be, .'<.b> is just code-language for "bold". And you must must must end your code with . or else it will not work! So yeah, just copy what I did for the ending and you'll be fine - just remember to customise and tailor your greetings to your needs! 6. .<.font color= white>If you've got any questions relating to pretty much anything but maths, contact me below and I'll help you. And if you're new here, go onto chat; I'm almost always there (unless, of course, it's a school day)!. Self explanitory - after all, I've just explained it (plus I'm in a rush to sleep, so yeah; I'll edit this soon). It's also worth noting that I didn't really need three .s; one will do - I wasn't bothered to delete them :P 7. .. Finish it or else your text shall not be centred :P 8. . -''' congrats! Your last line of code has now been typed. Now click on the preview button to see how it turned out. Like I said earlier, feel free to tinker with it if it doesn't turn out as nice as you wanted it to be; it's easy to make mistakes in HTML, and most are fixable with a little bit of time and patience. 9. And if you would like to see another tutorial of the same thing: http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Preparing_your_Message_Wall_Greeting Category:Blog posts Category:Tutorials Category:HTML Category:Coding